1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas-insulated switchgear assembly.
2. Discussion of Background
Gas-insulated switchgear assemblies of this type are used as power breakers for high voltages. They have encapsulation in order to accommodate switching members. The encapsulation is gastight and is filled with an inert gas at a defined pressure. As a rule, the encapsulation is arranged on a base, for example a foundation. The encapsulation must be mounted on the foundation in a highly robust manner in order to absorb the forces that occur.